


2x2n相关：一些有的没的小设定&TIPS

by Kornblume, RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, set up & tips, 不定期修改补充, 二乘二的N次方（设定和TIPS）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 2x2n相关的小设定&TIPS，不定期更新中。2017.12.13更新至第39条。





	2x2n相关：一些有的没的小设定&TIPS

【塞星十大谜团（排名不分先后）】

1、迷の静静

由爵士和警车引出的神秘民间组织。有说这就是一个警车痴汉狂热粉，但从迹象上看更像是一个集团，并且人数还在源源不断增加中。以警车为HC对象发家，爵士的死敌，至今也没人弄清楚他们的真身究竟是谁。

2、虎子的萌点/泪点

可能是受空指部文化课授课老师TC的影（chuan）响（ran），虎子们普遍爱看蓝星剧，特别是超长的没营养的欧巴剧。而纸巾是不少虎子看片时的必备品。

很多塞星人没法理解虎子的品位，就像没法理解这群流氓看个泡沫剧都会被戳中泪点一样。

3、轮子的笑点

参看鹅这个例子（。

4、飞过山のCP

飞过山在被外派去外地前，曾和探长幻影关系很好，好到这三不管谁和谁站一起，第三个看上去都像是灯泡……至于RC，曾经被很多人看好这俩是会在一起的，但是天晓得为什么最后飞过山和RC的奖牌奖杯在一起了（。

后来飞过山加入了FFF团，还晋升为荣誉会员。

……也许这和人本身气场有关？

5、今天轮子科研部的人在哪

科研部是轮子基地里最神秘可怕的部门，得益于爆炸千的BOOMMM，小诸葛搞出的怪声等。以至于整个轮子基地都流传出这么则传闻：科研部是个闹鬼的地方。而每个新来的轮子也都会收到前辈们这样一句警告：离科研部的人远点。因为你根本不知道什么时候路过他们大门，突然就被抓进去帮（bei）忙（po）做奇（ke）怪（pa）的实验了。至于啥时候出来？——老救呵呵看着你。

“有进无出”的可怕传说加上隔三差五发出毛骨悚然怪声响以及动不动就炸实验室的铁证，让每个受过其苦的轮子见了就想绕道走。但不幸的是在轮子基地的每层楼里，都有科研部的实验室，根据需要科研部的人随时都可能出现在其中任意一间室里。而科研部人的神出鬼没，更加大了众人绕道的难度……

 

【感动塞星十大好对象（排名不分先后）】

1、六子

……详情参见正文和《我的奋斗》，还有就是，咳，AM你懂（。

 

【TIPS】

1、跟他的男神一样，红总在科学院里也有自己的席位，只是内战开始后他几乎就不曾回去过了。因为红总的过往经历，所以在科学院里有着“传奇”之称，当他很偶尔很偶尔回去一次，就往往引发整个科学院的轰动，被全体仰慕他的后辈们围观。

“高冷”的红总在科学院里也有自己的粉丝团，名叫“我是传奇”粉丝后援会。这个后援会简直就是抖M中的抖M，但各个毒舌，牛B得塞星第一。据说红总后援会曾和天火粉丝团的人撕逼，结果后者惨败。

2、六子自拍喜欢用滤镜，霸王每次自拍则都要用美颜相机。有次霸王用美颜相机把自己P过了头，从此获得了“唇王”绰号。

3、钢锁子的恐龙部队被称为“拆迁队”，破坏力就和他们的战斗力一样出名。他们几乎在每个办公室里都呆不长，过阵子就会因为弄坏了什么设施，不得不继续挪窝。所以恐龙部队的办公室一直在轮子大楼里搬来搬去。不过好在钢锁子经常在外出任务，回来次数不算很多，也总算能替轮子省下点基地维修预算……

4、知道通二真实相貌的人有：创造者钛师傅，柱子，因为检查和治疗需要肯定会知道的老救，还有后来知道的买总和六子。此外还有个钢锁子。不过钢锁子并不知道通二的真实身份。

5、漂移《第二百五十次告白》和六子《我的奋斗》是塞星畅销著作，后来还被拍成了电影，异常卖座。据说两人的创作灵感都源自自己的恋爱经历（。）

6、六子和买总私下里成立了“集卡同好会”，为了推倒集卡经常会有交流，后来两人还把自己的经验整理成册，在网上匿名出道，作品一经刊登备受好评，还被同样深受如何推倒集卡之苦的同好奉为经典之作……

7、买总其实是画手写手两栖巨触，还是小马圈著名的大大。在小马圈里D16大大名号家喻户晓，所有小马粉都知道D16大大收集了最全的小马布偶——无论官方出的，还是民间魔性版。

没错，买总家书房里就有那么个不开门的柜子，里面塞满了很多小马，包括那只魔性250小马（目前已经成了圈内非官方珍稀版物）。

8、通二在《塞博坦传奇》游戏里有一个LOLI小号，超萌超萌的，萌到走在路上都能被怪蜀黍塞各种棒棒糖……

9、目前已知的FFF团成员有：飞过山（已晋升为荣誉会员），雷神（见习会员期，等待转正），NOVA（老人家表示好无聊也要来玩玩），史达（雷神都能加入为什么我就不行？！）

10、在虎子信息共享数据库里，有个很正经的文件夹，里面放了很多学习♂资料，标注名都是马X思理论汽车保养手册什么的，文件夹层层上锁，只有虎子才知道权限密码。

还有个神奇的文件夹，是TC建的，里面放了各式各样片子，从言情剧到动画新番，没有翻不到只有想不到，更新速度贼拉快，很多轮子那拿到的片也都是从这里流出去的。按照通二的说法，这个文件夹就是荼毒了整个塞星的万恶源头。

但是他已经阻止不了什么了，现在连买总柱砸甚至夕阳红三人组都成了追剧一族。

11、最近虎子看起了蓝星言情剧，轮子看起了各种综艺。特二那帮熊孩子迷上了抗战神剧，而轮子科研部一如既往地爱看鬼片。

12、敌无双在条子和小蓝心目中的地位远高于38。面对正牌尼桑38的声泪控诉，条子表示敌无双那才是尼桑该有的样子，小蓝的解释是他觉得敌无双懂得远比38多得多生活丰富精彩得多故事也多得多……

13、关于众人的住宅：

达特森一家在郊区有栋带花园的独立别墅，平时三人住在那里，正好也符合了条子喜欢安静的性子。不过每次敌无双回来的时候，38都会回到他和敌无双在别处的小窝住。关于花园别墅的由来据说是当初是这么定下的：38问小蓝想住大房子还是小房子？小蓝摁着计算器说大房子！然后两人就这么愉快地决定了——完全忽视了某个真正当家的达特森的看法（。

和达特森一家相对的是，爵士家则安在了热闹的市中心，高层住宅，大平层那种。客厅里有大面积的景观落地窗，没事儿就可以站着看夜景。厅里还有最先进的音响等设备，X.0环绕立体声啥的，放起音乐来效果赞赞哒！

天火作为科学院首席学霸（。），家住在市中心逼格最高的那块地，闹中取静的高端住宅区里。最开始时候，天火琢磨的是自己个子大需要的空间多，再者还有很多科研器材需要搁在家里，所以就算一人住也买了很大面积的房。但是现在，鹅的家里堆满了（避免被红总撕了而堆过来的）TC的书和（担心被红总发飙全部捏碎的）太阳风的泡面，而他原本打算放的自己的实验器材，因为已经塞不下只得统统都放去了红总家里……

老冲作为皇族后裔，住的是世代承袭的城堡。壕级别，整个塞星谁都没法比[拜拜]

六子家在虎子们团购（。）房子的地方，买总没搬之前也住那儿。这片住宅区是当年以买总为首的虎子军团圈的当时最贵的一块地，然后就地起楼，造起了虎子专享高档住宅区。时至今日，除了隔壁以科学院为主的最高逼格住宅区外，被流氓虎子霸占的这片区仍是让人眼红的高端地块，房价那是蹭蹭的长就没停过（。而虎子大部分高层现仍住在里面，包括双波、六阶小伙伴等，红总自己的房子也在里面。

买总的家曾在虎子圈下的那块地里，拐到柱子后，因为通二、轮子蹭饭党、顺便提升下逼格（什么鬼）等等等等各种原因，又在隔壁更逼格的小区里买了套房，和柱子过两人世界去了（。现在买总柱子住的这个住宅区里，据说都是科学院天团议会高层什么的高端人士住的，有别墅有大平层，私人泳池花园停车库，各种虾仁狗眼。当年率领虎子打天下的时候，买总就曾觊觎过这块地皮，但考虑到不能得罪学霸们让自己背腹受敌，所以就退而求其次圈了同样风水宝地的隔壁区。不过该得的总归得，最后买总还是搬进了这个区= =

柱子在和买总同居前，和通二住在双层独立小别墅里，价不算最贵，但自带一个小院。后来这栋房子柱子留给了通二住，直到通二搬去六子那里。

特警队有自己的集体宿舍楼，周边配备齐全的超市餐饮交通等设施，方便而且负担比外边轻，所以像补天士弹簧RC这些单身或懒得在外面买房的，都选择住在特警队的宿舍里。每人一单间，特舒坦。钢锁子也住里面，和BBB是斜对门，通二也曾在宿舍里住过，当时和钢锁子是对门（后来柱子把买总狠揍了一顿，又把通二给接回去住自己房子了……）。几个小年轻经常会互相串门，相约出去吃个饭什么的，很欢乐。当然了，有把串门当串自己家一样的钢锁子在，BBB等人有时也没少受过折腾。

老千住在科学院那圈儿，房子是科学院给配的，老救和老铁则住在距离他不远的地方，三个人平时没事还能串个门下下棋什么的，一片祥和。但是为什么会选择各自分开住呢？因为每个人都有很多器材要放，或者说，其实是不想在睡梦中被老千炸成渣渣、或者被老铁的武器走火误伤，又或者在看电视的时候，突然被横空出现的一把扳手砸脑袋上……珍爱生命，分开住好（。

14、铁皮曾是名工程师，平时也喜欢搞搞武器什么的做爱好。万万没想到的是，这位造得了桥也搞得了武器的老同志，一个不当心把自己副业搞成了主业，最后成了名武器专家……（。

15、有“静静联盟”自然就会有“反静静联盟”。后者的诞生和爵士警车那点破事儿多少有点关系。最开始，爵士整天在网上和各种静静掐，后来有一天红蜘蛛也说他想静静，然后天火就问静静是谁？……再然后，天火就和爵士站到了同一阵营，组成了反静静联盟。后来的后来，铁皮老千通二闹翻天甚至威震天都加入了这个反静静联盟组织……

16、柱子家有个展示柜，专门放他获得的各种奖章勋章以及，各种手机（。柱子的手机据说多得可以开店，而且其中大部分都是买总给他买的。由于获奖太多手机也太多，所以展示柜隔三差五就面临爆柜的问题，然后两人就得蹲柜前重新理理理，一边理还一边说点让别人很误解的对话（。

17、虎子里有个影视同好会，定期组织集体观影开展各种交流活动什么的。TC是会长，买总任名誉会长。

18、冲云霄本质耿直，据传当年离开虎子的原因之一就是，因为受不了虎子里的幺蛾子，或者是被幺蛾子得受不了，这才选择跳槽。

19、六子怕鬼由来已久，但又经常no zuo no die。大学时候他和老冲同寝室，明明怕鬼怕得要死还非要看鬼片，于是硬拖着老冲陪他看。结果一部片下来，老冲被六子死死贴着甩也甩不掉，手臂都给六子抱麻了，等到了晚上还得陪六子一起上厕所（。大概？

20、其实通二早在认识六子之间就认识老冲了，或者说，和老冲有过一段交集。两人之间还发生了半只鸡的故事。

21、塞星宠对象第一机，不是天火不是通二更不是买总，而是柱砸（。以及，塞星宠对象排名，通二居然还排在六子的前面。

22、NOVA聚聚是摸鱼专业户（。很多伟大的“杰作”就是摸鱼摸出来的（。

23、在床上柱砸一般很难搞定，可是一旦搞定了买总通常就会有糖吃（。不过只要买总流氓过头，就会收到“一周内摸不到柱砸”的DEBUFF。该DEBUFF可无限叠加。

24、六面兽是个言出必行的好机，翻译为：Sixshot hits his face everyday.

25、飞翼经常会被经验主义坑。比方说，刮痧那件事。

26、刮痧群里没有派别之分，这里只有对刮痧的热爱与科研精神。群文件里还隔三差五有机分享视频笔记图片啥的，进去翻翻全是“杀机利器”。

27、闹闹后来成了直播界里一颗冉冉升起的新星。他的直播特点是，播得好好的，突然！出现一句“我饿了”（。或者插播当前身边兄弟们又在干什么（。

然而闹闹的粉丝们表示他们就爱看这样的直播。

另外，闹闹还会在po里打些看似很文盲（。）的错别字，结果经常被TC在底下评论里捉虫。

28、据说条子和爵士同居后，就只能缅怀曾经裸睡的时光了。

29、买总在二次元界号称“一日三更”神手速巨巨。

30、特警队里没有08编号的小队。因为买总是不会再给其他队伍用这编号的。以前那支队伍给他留下印象太深刻，而且买总觉得现在也没有哪支队伍是可以敌得上当初那支08小队的。因此并不打算给任何队伍用。

起初柱砸不明白这层原因，但是在撕逼一场后还是妥协了——偶尔就让军事总长官任性一次，他能猜得到买总坚持要这样做的理由，但没想到理由背后还有这样一个故事。

31、人才济济的红总一家：科学院传说红总，写青春忧伤文的TC，专攻直播的闹，还有二次元大魔王小太阳。

32、轮子内三大隐藏魔王：条子、通二、老救。

33、威震天体内的神赐之水抗体无法被制成疫苗，但是具有遗传性。通天晓体内的抗体可以被制成疫苗，但是不具备遗传性。后来通过疫苗获得抗体的人，也都无法将自身携带的抗体遗传下去。

根据大波研究得出的结果，神赐之水病毒抗体本身是不能被遗传的，至于威震天和通二身上的抗体为何会呈现出差异，主要还是两者抗体的基因上存在些微不同，大波将之区别为抗体α和抗体β。

抗体α无法提取，但会主动遗传给下一代，目前已知携带者只有威震天一人。抗体β可被提取接种，但仅限接种个体终身所有，目前携带者包括烟幕等人，抗体β携带者的母体（即疫苗出处）为通天晓。

这项研究结果是在天灾长大后大波才实验确认的。

34、擎天柱的个人爱好之一，也同样是擅长的事之一，就是破解密码。

35、时至今日买总最火大柱砸说的一句话还是：谁都有活下去的权利。原因跟他与柱砸的一段过往有关。

另外买总也很反感柱砸同情心泛滥不顾自己安危也要去救别人的做法。然后柱砸说：威震天，你对我的实力究竟有什么误解？

买总竟无法反驳。

但他还是老火。

36、mop家的花草大部分时间都是由买总照料的。买总的园艺技能其实还不差，当初是因为办公室里那盆花（草）入的园艺坑（。

柱砸是属于很喜欢养但没点好技能点的那种（估计是把所有点数都点到了饲养弟弟上），买总则属于会养但又没太多时间精力去照顾的那种。

因此，介于家里这种特殊情况，mop家就只能养个扫地机器人当宠物（。

37、关于各家饲养（或曾饲养）的宠物：炮仔毛毛家养了只蜘蛛叫包子，红总家养了只柯基叫豆豆（豆总），六通家养了只仓鼠叫屁屁（后来被打包塞给了NOVA聚聚），mop家养了只扫地机器人叫小P。

38、那只小P曾因在买总全球连线直播的时候闯入房间满地乱跑而闻名塞星（。

39、网络上三大“不要说话静静感受”之地：六神烦的微博小号，漂二少的QQ签名，补逗比的P站DA。

40、目前更新到这里，其他想到再继续补充。

 


End file.
